guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Loris Phoenix
Appearance A tall man with a short beard, big eyes, huge wings, blonde hair, white skin, and big golden crown Personality Loris can easily point out Duke’s emotions even though he cannot read him. This is because Loris has developed a relationship with Duke. It was heard that in one scene he accidently called Duke Arte. Confirming it can also relate to his brother’s absence. Loris is shown to be kind, fatherly, suspicious at times, patient, fair, and sensitive when it comes to his children. It’s assumed Duke is his favorite, but still he’s most proud of Authen. Besides pride, he can also trust Authen more. Loris seems overprotective but just wants what’s fair. It’s suspected that Loris doesn’t have a rivalry with the Changix or Christakis. The only times he’s ticked is when he’s angry at them. At some point, still, he manages to move on and forgive them. Loris seems to not like Andy because of his manners. It’s until Andy’s in charge that he trusts him. Whether dead or alive, Loris doesn’t seem to miss his parents. This is because Swirly gave him Duke, Spark, and Authen---to pass the time and feel less alone. Background Loris never liked Christakis and was always jealous. On the day of his coronation, he lied to Christakis who had fled and Loris smirked happily. Three weeks after he was crowned Lord he had a brother. On that night, his brother Arte was kidnapped and cursed. Loris, Phoenix, and Blazer had arrived to save him in time. Sadly, Loris’s parents died when he was 17 in care of Arte. Without his parents he became busy and miserable. He showed this new affection toward Arte. Years went by before they had a conflict in front of a crowd. Arte attacked him mercilessly and the two brawled. The crowd fled in fear and shock into the village. In the air, Arte got a hold of Loris’s wings and tried to break them off. Before Loris could react, Arte cracked them and Loris fell down. Arte laughed with triumph at his dead brother. Loris stood and grabbed Arte’s throat. He put a sunray to Arte’s face before dropping it. Instead Loris kicked him into the brick wall. Arte fell consciously as Loris ran to his side. When the guards came, Loris told them to leave Arte alone. Still unconscious, Prince Arte was banished to the moon for 36 years. Since then, Loris wept at the glance of the moon ever night. When he met Pani he felt a zing for her. Days went by and he gave her a star necklace to show love. Loris decided he would marry her. At their espousal unfortunately she was poisoned and died---leaving him alone again. Her sister was later arrested for trying to take Equeria in Pani’s honor. Soon, Swirly arrived with a baby who she found in her cottage tree. Loris was then trusted by Swirly to raise the baby and named him Authen. Later on, Loris volunteered to look after Duke and Spark while Swirly was away. After days, a telegram came stating Swirly was gone and Loris had to now raise Duke and Spark. He got attached to them and later on was seen as father figure. Known Family Description Emblem/Force Father Ship/Sunix Trivia *Loris in human years was 17½ when he became lord *Loris wanted his mother’s affection, even though he knew that he was her only child at that time *Loris is also a cute sub-family lemur species. This is because he is the sub-family and known to be very caring and attractive *Loris is one of the most popular boy names Gallery King arthur copy.jpg|Loris standing tall Lilriddle.jpg|A younger Loris talking to his father, King Blazer File:ThE50UI676.jpg File:Aph_arthur_by_hpmore-d4w02wg.jpg|Loris at his coronation File:Saber_extra.png|Teenager Loris File:Lord_loris.jpg|Early Potrait Loris Loris Loris Loris Loris Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:All Characters